Cioccolato
by Iunmo
Summary: "¿Te gusta el chocolate, Lovino?" "Bueno...Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?" "Entonces, si me lo pongo en los labios, me darías un beso?" AntonioxLovino. One-shot.


**Cioccolato**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> "Hetalia" es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero esta ficción de fangirl es sólo mía. No me la plagiéis, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota preliminar:<strong> bueno, dado que éste es un Espamano navideño sé que debería haberlo subido a principios del día, pero cuando lo estaba pasando a limpio y ya me quedaba poco para subirlo mis padres me anunciaron que teníamos que irnos a pasar el día a casa de mis tíos para celebrar la Navidad. Gracias, Espíritu de las Fiestas en Familia.

Este fanfic ocurre en un universo alternativo y por la noche de un 25 de Diciembre. Espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cioccolato<strong>

Lovino bufó, y le dirigió tal expresión de mala leche al vaho que surgió de su boca que éste se disipó más por miedo que por reacción natural.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que alguna de sus navidades resultase mínimamente agradable. En todas y cada una de ellas había surgido un imprevisto que le había impedido disfrutarlas como una persona decente como él se merecía: de pequeño, Feliciano siempre se llevaba más regalos y toda la atención de sus conocidos. De adolescente, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, con la sutil diferencia de que la vida le restregaba por las narices que había transcurrido otro año sin encontrar pareja y que estaba más solo que la una, sin pararse a pensar en el detalle de que al menos tenía un buen círculo de amigos y conocidos que se la pasaban fastidiándole, pero al menos le apreciaban. Y ahora que era mayor, las navidades tampoco guardaban mucha diferencia respecto a las anteriores, pero en esta ocasión una única desgracia, ligada a su existencia desde tiempos inmemoriales, había emergido de entre las sombras y se había encargado ella solita de arruinárselas: Antonio.

Conocía a Antonio desde que tenía uso de memoria, y no recordaba que su carácter se hubiera alterado lo más mínimo en todo ese tiempo: siempre alegre, siempre ufano, tremenda e irritantemente feliz por naturaleza. Incluso en las primeras memorias de Lovino, en los que aquel extravagante vecino español se había ofrecido a cuidarle para dejarle la tarde libre a sus padres, ya era posible evocar el rencor intenso que le producía ver aquel rostro jovial y ajeno a cualquier desdicha. Porque le disgustaba comprobar continuamente que el resto de seres humanos –especialmente si le eran cercanos- se divertía y disfrutaba cuando a él le costaba tanto hacerlo. No era tarea fácil llevarse bien con alguien a quien envidiaba con toda su alma.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses la situación había cambiado. La presencia de Antonio había resurgido desde las sombras de manera casi imperceptible, y poco a poco Lovino se había ido acostumbrando a quedar con él, a escucharle, y a algo muy parecido a _tolerarle_. Porque, aunque jamás fuese a admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que la compañía del español le relajaba. Y últimamente hacía algo más que relajarle. De hecho, esa era la única reacción que no le provocaba al italiano, pues que éste tuviera hechos un lío sus emociones y sentimientos no contribuía lo más mínimo a ello. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que eran erróneos y que debía sacarse aquellas ideas tan alarmantes y escandalizadoras de la cabeza, y la otra le instaba a decírselas directamente a Antonio y entregarse a esa asquerosa pasión reprimida. Había descartado las dos y dejado que las circunstancias siguiesen el cauce que quisieran. Internamente ya las había aceptado, pero para materializar en ellas su anhelo encarcelado hacía falta dar un paso, y el propietario del pie que lo hiciera no iba a ser él. Más que nada, porque en realidad le daba miedo lo que pudiera desencadenar, en más de un sentido. Había terminado concluyendo que lo mejor sería desentenderse del asunto en la medida de lo posible.

Y aquella mañana, cuando ya se había despertado y se estaba arrebujando entre las sábanas otra vez disponiéndose a disfrutar de otro agradable día de las vacaciones de navidad en solitario, el español le había llamado por teléfono y le había ofrecido quedar con él pasada la tarde para ir de compras de año nuevo. El italiano había intentado negarse, pero su cerebro le había traicionado en el último momento y no había sido capaz de dar un motivo convincente por el que no pudiera acudir a la cita. Y ahora ahí estaba él, delante del portal del edificio donde vivía Antonio, esperando como un pasmarote a que el español bajase y se reuniera con él para que se marcharan de una dichosa vez. Ni siquiera era capaz de presentarse a la hora acordada por él mismo.

Cuando ya estaba comenzando a plantearse el volverse a su propia casa, Lovino escuchó una voz tras él:

-¡Lovi! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Se giró y vio a Antonio corriendo hacia él, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo y el frío y una enorme sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

-Ya era hora, bastardo –le saludó a su manera.

Antonio se agachó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Llevaba una bufanda y un abrigo largo muy similares a los de Lovino, con la diferencia de que el italiano era de donde era y tenía mejor gusto a la hora de elegir la ropa.

-Uff…Arf…Quiero… -por fin logró sosegar la respiración-. Quiero ir mirando tiendas…Y a ver qué vemos que merezca la pena comprar…

-¡¿No tenías ninguna idea ya pensada? –exclamó Lovino irritado.

-Je, je, ¡pues no! ¡La gracia de comprar en navidades es ir improvisando, Lovino!

-Eso lo será para ti.

A medida que caminaban por las oscuras calles nevadas de camino a las tiendas, Lovino advirtió que la sonrisa, esta vez fantasiosa, se había formado de nuevo en el rostro de Antonio.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, estúpido? -le preguntó mosqueado.

-Ah, no es nada -respondió Antonio soñador, restándole importancia-. Es que me estaba acordando de ese villancico que me inventé para ti cuando eras pequeño, el que te cantaba con el mismo ritmo que el de "25 de Diciembre". ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No -respondió Lovino tajante. Sí que lo recordaba, y con horrible claridad, por desgracia para sus pobres neuronas, que a pesar de ser unas inútiles a la hora de inventarse excusas para rehuir a la gente tenían cosas mucho más productivas que hacer que registrar semejantes chiquilladas-. Y tampoco quiero que me la cantes -añadió rápidamente, pero Antonio ya había tomado aire, y empezó a entonar con voz alta y clara:

_¿Cómo estás, Papá Noel?, fun, fun, fun._

_Muy cansado se te ve, fun, fun, fun._

_Ven a casa, date un baño, duerme un rato, toma un té,_

_con anís, tomate y menta, ya verás qué bien te sienta, fun, fun, fun._

Lovino se dio una palmada en la mejilla para auto castigarse y masculló una maldición entre dientes. Siempre sabía de antemano lo que iba a hacer aquel idiota, y nunca conseguía impedirle que lo hiciera.

Antonio, malinterpretando el silencio fastidiado del italiano como uno de conformidad, continuó canturreando animadamente:

_Ya lo ves Papá Noel, fun, fun, fun,_

_¡qué prudencia hay que tener! fun, fun, fun._

_Tu trineo ha derrapado, ha volcado en el arcén._

_Los bomberos, apenados,_

_su camión te han regalado, fun, fun, fun._

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya, bastardo? -exclamó Lovino irritado.

Antonio prosiguió impasiblemente con su cantinela, más feliz de la vida a cada paso que daba:

_Yo no sé, Papá Noel, fun, fun, fun_

_cómo puedes recorrer, fun, fun, fun,_

_todo el mundo en una noche _

_sin un coche y sin un tren,_

_cargadito de juguetes,_

_yo no sé dónde los metes, fun, fun, fun._

-¡POR EL CULO SE LOS METE! -estalló Lovino-. ¡CÁLLATE YA!

Los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado les echaban miradas asustadas de reojo, totalmente desconcertados por el comportamiento de aquel par.

El español ya se había dado cuenta del desagrado del italiano hacia la canción (al menos hasta ahí llegaba), pero no quiso dejar el villancico a medias y recitó la última estrofa:

_Llévame, Papá Noel, fun, fun, fun_

_de paseo en tu trineo, fun, fun, fun._

_¡Qué gozada! ¡Qué meneo!_

_Subo y bajo sin parar,_

_recorriendo el mundo entero_

_por la nieve, por el cielo, fun, fun, fun._

Lovino soltó un profundo suspiro resignado. No importaba cuántas veces hicieran algo juntos, aquel tontaina siempre tenía que salirle con alguna chorrada para quedarse a gusto.

Siguieron caminando por las calles nevadas, observando con admiración (al menos por parte de Antonio) las luces navideñas con las que habían decorado los árboles y los numerosos Papás Noeles de pega que colgaban de los balcones de las casas. Unas cuantas tenían las ventanas abiertas, y a través de ellas se veía el interior de las viviendas, algunas con un árbol de navidad enorme decorado con luces de colores, el sonido lejano de las conversaciones en familia y emanando olores a la comida habitual de las fechas.

A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora había mucha gente por la calle, y la mayoría tenían como objetivo entrar a comprar a las tiendas de la zona, abarrotadas de clientes. La iluminación de sus escaparates alumbraba casi más que las farolas y las luces de navidad juntas.

Antonio parloteaba alegremente junto a Lovino, utilizándole más como caja de resonancia que como interlocutor:

-Para esta Navidad me gustaría haberme comprado un par de calzoncillos nuevos, que todos los que tengo están ya muy viejos y me aburren... Pero Navidad es hoy, así que tendré que esperar a la Víspera de Reyes. Pero bueno, tampoco importa tanto...¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Mira eso, Lovino! -gritó de pronto entusiasmado, y se precipitó hacia el escaparate de una tienda.

Lovino soltó un gruñido resentido y fue tras él, cada vez de peor humor. Llevaba toda la noche soportándole las tonterías a Antonio y lo único que quería era que todo aquello terminase y poder irse a casa ya. Pero de momento tendría que aguantarse.

Llegó a la altura del español, decidió ignorar el hecho de que éste se había arrodillado y pegado las manos y la nariz al cristal del escaparate como un niño pequeño hambriento y observó el contenido del escaparate.

Aquel mes la decoración estaba dedicada íntegramente a la navidad.

Las baldas se encontraban repletas de dulces navideños, colocados estratégicamente para ir aumentando el apetito a medida que se fuese desplazando la vista sobre ellos.

Los _cupcakes_ presidían el primer estante, cubiertos de glaseado de colores pálidos y pepitas de chocolate. Tras ellos había una ristra de bastones de caramelo muy bien alineados, con su correspondiente lacito de seda atado a la mitad (los había azules y verdes, y se iban alternando para crear mejor impresión estética).

En los dos estantes del medio se habían expuesto tartas y pasteles adornados con figuritas navideñas de azúcar, y se habían combinado con roscones tan grandes que los dependientes a duras penas habían logrado colocarlos sin que se aplastasen contra el cristal del expositor.

El último estante estaba lleno de figuritas de chocolate de todas las formas y tamaños, en especial de renos, Papás Noeles y angelitos con toda una parafernalia de instrumentos celestiales.

-Qué buena pinta tiene todo... -murmuró Antonio extasiado, comiéndose el contenido del escaparate con la vista y empezando a salivar.

-Seguro que es muy caro -comentó Lovino, de pie a su lado. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, a él también se le estaba haciendo la boca agua ante tanta repostería junta, y no le hubiera importado pasar al interior de la tienda a comprar algo. Pero Antonio tenía una habilidad especial para hacer el ridículo -y dejarle a él también en ridículo-, y se limitó a poner morros, fingiendo que no le interesaba nada.

-A lo mejor tienen churros -especuló Antonio ilusionado.

-Humm...

Continuaron contemplando las muestras del expositor, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. Lovino pensaba en que le dolían los pies a rabiar de tanto andar, y maldecía mentalmente a Antonio por hacerle ir a tener agujetas al día siguiente. Y Antonio no había despegado la cara del cristal y ¿pensaba? Era absurda e irritantemente difícil saber lo que pasaba en los entresijos de su simple cerebro.

Lovino ya casi se había hundido del todo en su mal humor, cuando el español le sobresaltó con una pregunta:

-¿A ti te gusta el chocolate, Lovino?

-¿Qué? -inquirió el italiano, desprevenido.

-El chocolate, ¿te gusta?

-Prefiero los tomates -contestó Lovino con indiferencia. Antonio soltó una breve carcajada.

-Sí, bueno, yo también.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -quiso saber Lovino tras unos segundos, aún con el ceño fruncido. El español ya se había apartado del escaparate y ahora lo contemplaba en cuclillas con los brazos apoyados en los muslos, cavilador.

-Bueno, pero te gusta, ¿no?

Qué pesado era.

-Sí, sí que me gusta -replicó el italiano, empezando a impacientarse-. ¿Por qué?

Antonio retiró por fin la vista de los dulces y la dirigió hacia él.

-Entonces, si me lo pongo en los labios, ¿me darías un beso?

-¡¿Cómo? -exclamó Lovino, queriendo creer con todas sus fuerzas que no había oído bien. Para su espanto, Antonio se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la tienda.

-Espérame aquí un momento, ¿vale? -le dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que agarraba el pomo con la mano.

-¡¿P-pero qué vas a hacer? ¡Espera! ¡Oye...!

Haciendo caso omiso de él (como siempre), el español abrió la puerta, entró y cerró tras de sí, dejando a Lovino con la mano extendida hacia un punto indefinido y una expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

El italiano se pegó de inmediato al escaparate y escrutó entre los dulces, tratando de ver la actividad de Antonio dentro del establecimiento. Podría haber entrado directamente, pero entonces Antonio se habría vuelto hacia él con su típica cara de felicidad absoluta y habría exclamado algo como "¡Oh, al final tú también vas a comprar algo, Lovi!", y por nada del mundo quería que lo asociasen con un idiota semejante. Así que se limitó a esperar a que saliese de la tienda, con el corazón en un puño por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo ahí dentro.

Después de un rato largo (largo de verdad; Lovino estuvo mirando el reloj cada dos por tres y vio trascurrir un interminable cuarto de hora), Antonio salió por fin de la tienda, sosteniendo algo que parecía una piruleta de chocolate en la mano y un bulto mosqueantemente grande en la otra.

-¡He comprado chocolate para ti, Lovino! -proclamó alegremente, acercándose a él mientras agitaba el brazo con la piruleta en el aire. Lovino pudo apreciar que ya tenía la marca de una mordida.

-¡Serás estúpido! -exclamó enfadado-. ¡Yo no quería que me comprases nad...!

Entonces reparó en el bulto que sujetaba Antonio con el brazo y abrió los ojos asombrado. Era una bolsa de plástico amarillento transparente, atada en la parte superior por una enorme cinta, y estaba llena a rebosar de golosinas. Contenía gruesos caramelos con envoltorios de colores brillantes, polvorones protegidos con papel maché blanco, apetitosas figuritas doradas de mazapán, almendras blancas, trozos de bizcochitos cuajados de pepitas de fruta, y, en el centro de todo esto, dos enormes conejos de chocolate con un pequeño lacito de gasa roja respaldados por dos relucientes bastones de caramelo.

-¿Q...Qué es todo esto? -consiguió balbucear aturdido-. ¿T-te has llevado media tienda o qué?

-¿Hum? -Antonio siguió la dirección de su mirada y se fijó en la bolsa-. ¡Ah, esto! -le dio un mordisquito a la piruleta, la sujetó entre el pulgar y el índice y pasó a sostener el otro objeto con ambas manos, para después mirar al italiano y anunciarle con una sonrisa terriblemente adorable-. Lo he comprado para ti, Lovino.

Lovino le devolvió la mirada estupefacto, y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían inmediatamente de rojo. Se quedó paralizado por la impresión, observando impotente a Antonio, que había centrado su atención sobre la bolsa y la giraba entre las manos.

-Creo que me he pasado un poco... ¡Ay, pero es que todo tenía tan buen aspecto! Aunque la verdad es que no me importaría nada que compartieses algo conmigo, Lovi. Oh, mira este conejito. ¡Me está poniendo ojitos! ¿Quieres que te coma, conejito?

-E-eres...Eres... -tartamudeó Lovino empezando a temblar, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y de ira a partes iguales.

-¿Uh? ¿Te pasa algo, Lovi? -preguntó Antonio, alzando la vista para mirarle.

-¡Eres un cretino integral, bastardo! -chilló Lovino, totalmente alterado-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar tantas cosas? ¡¿Es que no tienes noción del dinero o qué? ¡Y que sepas que no me pienso comer todas estas porquerías! ¡Tú lo que quieres es cebarme!

-¡O-oye, Lovino...! ¡Que tampoco hace falta que te pongas así! -trató de aplacarle Antonio sonriendo nerviosamente, y retrocedió un par de pasos, acobardado por aquella reacción tan violenta.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si veo que no haces más que gastarte el dinero en tonterías? -espetó el italiano bruscamente.

La cara de Antonio acusó el golpe, y Lovinó notó una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. El español no hacía más que chorradas, pero él tampoco se quedaba corto a la hora de echarles sus defectos a los demás en cara. Y aquello no sólo era un defecto, sino que encima hacía daño.

Antonio bajó la vista al suelo y estrechó la bolsa contra el pecho, con el semblante súbitamente contrito.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo...Es que me emociono... -musitó apesadumbrado. Lovino se alarmó al comprobar que los ojos ya no le brillaban. "¡Mierda!"

-¡No, si no es eso! -se apresuró a aclarar torpemente-. Pero es que siempre...Es que siempre... -la mirada expectante del español sólo consiguió ponerle más nervioso, y se devanó los sesos a conciencia para encontrar la manera de expresarse-. ¡Es que siempre lo exageras todo, demonios! ¡Vas a por algo de chocolate-que yo ni siquiera te había pedido, por cierto- y terminas comprándome un lote entero! ¡Yo no soy tan importante, maldita sea!

Se dio cuenta de que se le había puesto todo el cuerpo en tensión y que jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aire que había soltado de golpe con aquellos últimos gritos.

Antonio apoyó la barbilla en la parte de la bolsa que coronaba al lazo, pensativo.

-Yo no veo qué tiene de malo regalarle cosas en masa a alguien a quien aprecias -murmuró, observando los dulces del interior de la bolsa. Parecía estar tan taciturno como antes, pero Lovino, que le conocía bien, sabía que ya estaba más animado.

-Tú no le verías el lado malo a las cosas ni aunque te lo pusieran delante, bastardo...

De pronto, el italiano sintió algo fresquito sobre su nariz. Se puso bizco y vio un copo de nieve derritiéndose en ella. Levantó la mirada hacia las nubes, y contempló cómo una parsimoniosa lluvia de puntitos blancos descendía con lentitud hacia ellos.

Antonio también tenía la vista puesta en el cielo.

-Ah...Mira, Lovino. Está empezando a nevar.

-Ya...

El español desplazó los ojos al semblante del italiano. Se le veía relajado, pero aun así tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. Le entristeció que su amigo adoptase siempre una actitud tan pesimista, aunque enseguida creyó adivinar a qué se debía esta vez.

-Lovino, ¿sigues enfadado por haberme puesto antes a cantar por la calle?

-¿Eh? Ah, eso. No, me da igual.

-¿En serio? Lo hice a grito pelado y desafiné un montón...

-No te niego que habrías estado más mono calladito, pero estamos en navidad, así que te perdono.

Antonio sonrió feliz ante la indulgencia concedida y le dio un alegre mordisco a la piruleta de chocolate. Soltó un sonido apurado al recordar para quién era en un inicio, y se aproximó a él con la golosina en ristre.

-¿_Qhieref, Lovinoh_? -ofreció con la boca llena. Al ver la cara de incomprensión del italiano, masticó y tragó antes de retomar la palabra-. Sé que te la había comprado a ti, pero no he podido evitar comerme, eh, la mitad... Aunque eso no quita que siga estando muy buena, te recomiendo que la pruebes.

Lovino observó la piruleta con una mueca de asco. Las marcas de mordidas eran bastante notables, y como la piruleta tenía un recubrimiento de glaseado, en los bordes se había deshecho por la saliva de aquel incompetente.

A pesar de todo, Antonio se la había comprado con la mejor intención del mundo, y ni siquiera por hacerle un favor, sólo por verle contento.

Además, Lovino tenía que admitir que si la saliva -o cualquier fluido corporal en general- procedía del español, no le importaba en absoluto tener que chuparla.

Se acercó más a Antonio, sujetó el palito de la piruleta para que el otro la mantuviera firme y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el español.

Lovino dejó el trozo de chocolate en la lengua y lo frotó contra el paladar para saborearlo.

-Está rico...

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y partió otro pedazo con los dientes.

Entonces, se percató de la mirada verde de Antonio clavada en la suya, y de que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Antonio se colocó la bolsa bajo el brazo, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y, sin darle tiempo a terminar de comerse el chocolate, le besó.

Lovino le dejó hacer, con las mejillas irradiando calor, y cerró los ojos, apretando el palito entre los dedos para reprimir un escalofrío de emoción. El español le acarició tiernamente la lengua con la suya, jugueteando con el trocito de piruleta. En cuanto éste se hubo deshecho, le echó los brazos al cuello y le apretó contra sí, comenzando a corresponderle. Antonio le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.

Lovino apenas había notado el cambio de la piruleta a sus labios. Eran cálidos y dulces, y el hecho de que supieran a chocolate los hacía todavía más agradables de besar. Y lo mejor de todo es que eran de Antonio, la persona a la que más quería y de la que estaba enamorado, por muchos quebraderos de cabeza y preocupaciones que le diese. Aunque eso no lo reconocería ni en sueños.

A medida que el beso iba ganando intensidad Antonio fue sintiéndose más necesitado de ganar contacto con el italiano, y le empujó poco a poco hacia atrás hasta apresarle contra el cristal del escaparate. Finalmente, se vieron obligados a separarse unos metros para tomar aire.

-L-la bolsa... -jadeó Lovino, y palpó las manos de Antonio enlazadas tras su cintura, asegurándose de que el objeto estaba ahí-. N-no la sueltes, que como se pierda...Te debe de haber costado un pastón...

-No te preocupes, Lovi -sonrió Antonio risueño-. Si eso pasase, te compraría otra de todos modos.

-Mira que llegas a ser imbécil... -farfulló el italiano, agarrando las solapas del abrigo del español y atrayéndole hacia sí con todo el rostro colorado. Antonio suspiró complacido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que mi truco de comer chocolate para que me beses ha funcionado -respondió con una risita tonta.

No es que llegara a ser imbécil, pensó Lovino. Es que lo era.

Se armó de valor y le miró a los ojos.

-Yo te besaría tanto con chocolate de por medio como sin él, estúpido -declaró furioso y con el rostro en llamas.

Antonio se quedó perplejo unos instantes, pero acto seguido la dicha invadió su expresión.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro. ¿Ves como eres un tontaina?

El español presionó su frente contra la del italiano y le dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño.

-Te quiero, Lovino.

Lovino se quedó un segundo sin aliento por aquella afirmación tan rotunda, pero recobró la compostura enseguida.

-Yo a ti también, Antonio... -pronunció sobre los labios del español.

Y así, con la nieve cubriendo de nuevo las calles, la gente disfrutando de las fiestas en sus casas, el espíritu navideño brindando en el cielo con sus amigachos estacionales por las fechas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, Antonio y Lovino volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

_FIN_

Sip, no me gusta nada la navidad, pero admito que es muy inspiradora para escribir fanfics XD En el villancico que canta Antonio iba a poner "anís, _tomillo_ y menta", pero al final los tópicos Espamanos me pudieron y puse "tomate". Igual, cuando Lovino le echa la bronca a Antonio en un principio quería hacerle gritar "¡¿No se supone que los de tu país estáis en crisis?", pero quedaba feo y que yo sepa esta crisis es a escala mundial, así que lo cambié. =w=

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que vuestro espíritu navideño os impulse a dejarme un review ;A;

_Ci vediamo!_

* * *

><p><strong>27/2012**

Acabo de retocar los fallos que le veía a este fic y ampliar un poco el inicio, porque me parecía insuficiente. Y sigue sin convencerme XD En fin, siempre puedo intentar mejorarlo.


End file.
